Time & Time Again
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Tsukasa is faced with a choice, to get help or not. Mimiru meet Kite and Subaru in a sunny field, where has Tsukasa gone now? And just where is Elk again? And why is Helba doing all this? So many questions. 4'th Chapter is up! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**G-C: Haven't seen SIGN in a long time, so sorry if it's a bit off, but I've never missed an ep when it was on CN. Feedback is welcome. The Game and SIGN are one right now and I've played all the games and know pretty good info about the Series and Tsukasa is really and boy, boy in this. I know he's a girl but I'm making him a guy. R and R, give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did, Subaru wouldn't be here.**

**

* * *

**

Tsukasa sighed dragging his wave master rod along the low cut grass of, Delta Bursting Lyric Scars. He looked up and wondered why he was at such a high level field and no one knew where he was. Tsukasa came to a thin but shady enough tree and eased him self down to rest. 'I wonder what Mimiru is up to….' The Waemaster thought and stared into space.

_FlAsHbaCK:_

_"Sorry, but my parents are going away for the weekend and want me to go to my grandmother's house. She doesn't have a PC and probably won't let me out of the house to go to a Cyber Café, so….I might be out for a few days." Mimiru told him yesterday in Aqua Capital._

_"Oh…alright…I see." Tsukasa replied softly, holding onto his rod, missing her already._

_"Well, I gotta go, mom's getting mad at me, so see you in a few days." She said and logged out._

_EnD._

Now back to the present the boy put his hand to his stomach and closed his eyes, being poisoned lowered more than his stats, but his health. 'That's right, The World is my World…' He thought. Unfortunately Tsukasa hadn't anything to cure his ailments and he hadn't thought of asking Bear or Subaru for help. He got up after minutes had passed and the pain had once again subdued. He cleared his throat and got up, using the tree's trunk to help him up.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, he looked around and saw someone running towards him, he wasn't sure if it was a friend or foe. "Hey, hey you!" It was a female's voice.

"Um, yes?" Tsukasa asked timidly, the person stopped in front of him, she was Mimiru?

"Have you seen a kid with red clothes and blue hair around?" She asked, the girl had pink hair and the same outfit as Mimiru.

"Um…no." He answered.

"Oh, well…" She stopped her train of thought. "Are you poisoned?" She asked.

"…." Tsukasa remained silent he watched the girl apprehensively.

"Fine, well take this." She muttered, giving him a Restorative.

"Um…." He looked at her.

"You're welcome, well later." She grumbled, muttering something about guys being weird. Tsukasa used the item and he was healed he shook his head and Gated Out. Back in Aqua Capital he walked around looking for any familiar faces.

"Tsukasa!" Someone hollered.

"Huh?" he turned around and saw Bear and B.T approaching him.

"How are you?" Bear asked, always being the 'fatherly type.'

"Um, good…" He said and looked down. Soon enough Bear and B.T left him, Tsukasa took a deep breath and sat near the golden river, bored yet again. 'I wish Mimiru was here…' He thought, linking his arms around his knees resting his pale chin on them. His silver eyes reflecting sorrow, lost faith and the sun; he felt alone again without Mimiru by his side.

* * *

**Genkai-chan: Okay this is a cross of the Game and SIGN, Blackrose made a small appearance to Tsukasa and soon others will, there's gonna be T/M and others, I know it's not GREAT but it'll be better, and I do have most of it planned out, my first .Hack fic. Review please. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genkai-c: Okay here's another chapter lol.**

**Disclaimer: See 1'st Chapter.

* * *

**

Subaru walked along Aqua Capital, her Crimson Knights were scattered around, making sure no harm fell upon her, She smiled softly and walked up to the small boy by the river. "Tsukasa." She spoke kindly and kneeled down beside him. Tsukasa didn't do anything. "Tsukasa are you okay?" She asked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me…" He yelped, losing his balance trying to get up, he toppled into the cold river. "Please….where's Mimiru?" He spoke quietly getting out of the river shivering.

"I am sorry Tsukasa…" Subaru closed her eyes trying to help him. Tsukasa regained him self and ran off soaked from head to toe, how he hated being chained to such a world. He Gated to a 1 level field to hide until Mimiru came back.

"What are we doing here, at such a low level? We'll never level up at this rate, kite!" Someone scowled.

"I know but…" A boy replied.

"But nothing, we're going back!" The girl cut in.

Tsukasa looked up and saw the girl from before with two other people. The girl must've noticed Tsukasa as well, she ran over. "Hey!" She smiled. "You're that guy from a while ago." She said.

"Yeah…." Tsukasa nodded as here to other Party Members walked over.

"Who's this Blackrose?" Someone in red asked.

"Yeah." A girl laughed.

"Shut up, well I'm Blackrose and this is Kite and the other one Mistral." She smiled.

"Oh…." Tsukasa blinked, feeling out of place.

"Well?" Blackrose said insistently.

"Hm?" Tsukasa looked up.

"What's you're name? When someone introduces them self, you introduce your self back." Blackrose said with her hands on her hips.

"Tsukasa." The Wavemater said and started to walk off.

"Hey wait a minute Tsukasa!" Blackrose said and ran after him, Kite let out a sigh. "Here's my Member Address, so call me if ya wanna go explore anything." She said and ran back to Kite and Mistral.

"He looked like Elk…" Mistral whispered.

"Yeah, but there are Players who look like other Players." Kite pointed out.

Tsukasa walked off out of range, he Gated to Highland city and took a nap in the warm sun. 'I hope things get better…' He thought about being able to suck it up till his friend got back to the World. 'Maybe I should call that Blackrose….' Were his last thoughts before dreams overtook him.

* * *

**G-c: Err weird…yeah Mimiru will come back next chapter, and obviously, Tsukasa likes Mimiru more than a friend so there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genkai-chan: Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer: See 1'st chap.

* * *

**

Mimiru hurriedly logged in and called Tsukasa to meet her in Aqua Capital. Mimiru waited by the Gate, looking for her friend. "Mimiru, hi!" Tsukasa ran p to her, hugging her.

"Huh? What the heck?" Mimiru muttered, shocked and blushing madly in the real world.

"I….I'm sorry…." Tsukasa eep'ed and jumped back.

"No, it's okay, I was just…I mean I'm so happy to see you." Mimiru said, trying to change the topic.

"Me too!" Tsukasa grinned, feeling happier than ever.

"Well should we go looting for treasure to celebrate?" She joked and Tsukasa just shrugged as they walked to the Portal and warped to a low level and laid down. "Ahh, this is nice….I had to bribe my mom to let me on, she's so stingy…." Mimiru pouted.

"Yeah…." The Wavemaster just nodded and looked up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Tsukasa, we keep running into each other." Blackrose laughed and ran over to where she saw him laying.

"Uh…." Tsukasa looked down, awkwardly.

"Who's this?" Mimiru asked.

"Oh….someone I meet…." He said quietly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Hey! I saved your life, that's no way to introduce me!" Blackrose glared and sat next to Tsukasa.

"Huh?" Mimiru looked at Blackrose.

"The name's Blackrose." She said and laid down carefree.

"Oh ok…." Mimiru said, 'Saved his life?' Mimiru thought to her self. 'Tsukasa….' She thought worriedly and sat up.

"I feel so outta place here, um, I need to finish something at home…yeah!" She got up and was about to Log out.

"Wait! Mimiru, please don't leave!" Tsukasa begged.

"…Okay…" Mimiru sighed, 'I could never leave him, not ever nut still….' She thought as Tsukasa sat her back down next to him.

"Well I better go now; Kite and Balmung must be looking for me. Ha, I snuck away." Blackrose winked, "Later Tsukasa." She said and Gated out.

"So….how was your weekend, aside from almost dying?" Mimiru asked, feeling jealous and trying to act as if she weren't.

"I…I…um, no it was boring, don't worry nothing happened." Tsukasa said with a forced smile.

"Okay…." Mimiru nodded and went back to relaxing, hoping nothing bad happened in The World and nothing happened with that Blackrose girl. Mimiru and Tsukasa just laid there in the sweet flowing grass field until a thin shadow enveloped them. "Uhhh?" Mimiru blinked and opened her eyes. "Suba…ru?"

* * *

**G-c: Give me some tips guys and plot help too, thanks, laters! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**G c: Heya, sorry it took so long to post, I hope to post more often since I have a week off.**

**Disclaimer: See 1'st chapter.

* * *

**

Mimiru got up and looked at Subaru. "Sorry to disturb you, but I have some good news, Mimiru, Tsukasa." She smiled.

"Huh?" Tsukasa opened his eyes.

"Just meet me at Aerial City tomorrow." Subaru said and Gated Out.

"Should we?" Mimiru muttered and crossed her arms and plopped back down on the grass.

"She did ask nicely…." He pointed out.

"Yeah I guess…." She muttered, hesitant to see what little-Ms-perfect wanted.

"Hey, Mimiru, I have to get something, I'll be right back, okay?" Tsukasa stood up and dusted him self off.

"Sure…" She smiled, not really sure what he'd need to get, the Wavemaster Gated Out. Mimiru yawned and heard some footsteps behind her. "Didn't think you'd be back so soon." She laughed thinking it was Tsukasa. There was no response. "Subaru?" Mimiru asked again.

"Subaru?" A guy's voice laughed. "Nope, I don't think I'm a Subaru." He said. The Heavy Blade turned around and saw a person, reminding her of Sora, crouching behind her.

"Hey, who are you?" Mimiru demanded.

"My name's Kite and it seems like all Heavy Blade's are moody…." Kite grinned.

"I'm not moody, I'm Mimiru!" She yelled and Kite fell over and smiled and stood up and so did Mimiru. "…." She didn't know what to say now.

"Well nice meeting you, Mimiru." He said and then summoned his Grunty. "Later m'lady." He teased and rode off, grass flying everywhere.

"Hey!" She glared and was about to run after him when she heard someone Warping. "Tsukasa?" She turned around, her anger now gone.

"Sorry it took so long." He said.

"No, it's okay." She waved her hand. "I better go and do my homework, see you tomorrow." She said and resisted to hug him she Gated Out and then Logged Out.

Tomorrow came too slowly for some, and too soon for others. Subaru, Bear, Sora, B.T, Tsukasa, Mimiru, and Helba were at Aerial City. "So why are we waiting again?" Mimiru muttered.

"Patience." Bear laughed, suddenly many people appeared.

"Everyone, these people are the ones who are helping me to defeat the wave." Helba smiled. "Kite, Blackrose, Balmung, Mistral, Terajima Ryoko, Moonstone, Lios, Sanjuro, Natsume, Piros, Gardenia, Marlo, Wiseman, Rachael, Nuke Usagemaru, and Elk isn't here right now." She rambled off. Everyone looked at each other strangely.

"So…?" Sora muttered.

"So, I believe that they can help Tsukasa." Helba said.

"Really?" Tsukasa and Mimiru blurted out and looked at each other. Helba nodded.

"Do you want them to help you, Tsukasa?" Bear asked, Mimiru gulped and looked around the tension was definitely was there.

"I…." He looked down.

* * *

**G-c: I'll leave it there, review please!**


End file.
